Sembia
}} Although once a wealthy, independent collection of city-states, Sembia is, as of 1479 DR, a vassal state of the Netherese Empire. Only the cities of Urmlaspyr and Daerlun remain independent. Prior to the Spellplague, Sembia was a young country of considerable wealth and prosperity governed by its merchants. It is located on the north-western coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars, which puts it in the way of many trade routes. Sembians were not particularly war-like, preferring to keep to themselves and their money, but they have gone to war with the Dalelands and Elves in Cormanthor before, allied with Hillsfar and Zhentil Keep. In the middle of the war however, they switched sides and fought with the elves against human and infernal armies alike. Miklos Selkirk was responsible for this shift. A person from Sembia is known as a Sembite or a Semmite. Sembite is used more commonly in the north of Sembia and the Dragonreach, whereas Semmite is used more commonly in the south. Selgaunt, a large city on the coast of Sembia, was governed by merchant lords called the Old Chauncel, comprising of prosperous households such as the Uskevren, Foxmantle, and others. History Sembia was founded in 913 DR by Rauthauvyr “the Raven”, a human war-leader who gathered and commanded a standing army to police the roads of the fledgling human territory. A civil war was fought in the mid-1370s which weakened Sembia considerably. The Netherese took advantage of the situation and claimed the realm as a free protectorate. By 1400 DR, the Netherese had fully consolidated Sembia. Cities and towns 1479 DR Daerlun is a free city state of 40,000 souls which gained independence from the Netherese in 1439 DR due to Cormyrian plots. Rather than become a part of Cormyr, the Daerlunians declared themselves a free state. Daerlun's most notable feature is a magical 500 foot tall curtain wall erected by the Netherese. The former capital of Ordulin was obliterated when a planar rift tore away part of the Shadowfell. The area where the city stood is now a swirling black whirlpool of shadow material. A Shadovar citadel on an earthmote hangs over the city and is the site of Netherese experiments to restore the Shadow Weave. Saerloon is a port city with a population of 50,000 and is considered to be the least politically stable of the Sembian cities. Selgaunt is the capital of Sembia and has a population of 60,000. It's considered the flagship city of Sembia by the Netherese and has the largest temple of Shar in all of Sembia. The port city of Urmlaspyr suffered greatly under the Netherese. The city resisted the Netherese attempt to outlaw the worship of any gods other than Shar and was severely punished for its recalcitrance. Conditions have improved since the city threw off the Netherese yoke although shadow creatures continue to haunt some areas of the city. Yhaunn was nearly annihilated by the Spellplague when the cliffs towering over the city broke away from the land and became earthmotes. The Netherese rebuilt the city which now boasts 25,000 residents. 1372 DR The Sembian metropolis of Daerlun (population 52,000) was the closest to the nation of Cormyr to the west. The hub city of Ordulin (population 36,000) was the location of Sembia's mint and a site of great political importance. Saerloon's gothic architecture was a result of its origins, having been created by Chondathan colonists, while Selgaunt was the wealthiest of Sembian cities, having been ruled by merchants. Urmlaspyr and Yhaunn were also major cities of Sembia. Navy and seafaring Sembian vessels are all named after types of coin, like Bicentan Sail, Three Falcons Volant or Yulthaari Hunter. Laws Fishermen fishing in Sembian waters must pay the local authorities. Since Netherese rulership, Sembians have been required to give the netherese a percentage of their earnings by trade. This has been primarily done through Sembian ports. Events By 1479 DR Sembia is a vassal state of the Shadovar, after losing its independence during the Twilight War. They are also frequently at odds with the nation of Cormyr. Category:Autocracies Category:Countries Category:Exports books Category:Exports livestock Category:Exports pottery Category:Exports sausages Category:Exports silk Category:Exports weapons Category:Exports wine Category:Human locations Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn